In many circumstances, when implementing a gateway service, one has to complete the implementation of pre-generated backend server methods with application specific business logic to retrieve data from the backend server, to process the data (create, update, delete), and/or to execute function imports (actions). In many situations, the backend server includes a business object processing framework (BOPF), which is a central programming framework in some systems. An application that is based on a BOPF describes the world with business objects (BO) having numerous associations and links between each other, which are used for the communication between the business objects. In this manner, the business processes are realized. The BOPF allows the modeling and implementing of business applications following strict rules.